


[授翻|铁虫]You Learn Something New Everyday

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: 那位绅士开口,但他并没有意识到他的言论是多么地引人遐想, "你和Mr. Parker之间的关系真的很了不起, Tony。你们就像是父子一样。”Tony和Peter在一次非常公开的晚宴上发现了 daddy kink的情趣。所以，他们回家时在车上播放经典的Jay-Z 和Beyoncé





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Learn Something New Every Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645373) by [SbiderSlut (BlackCoffeeCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeCat/pseuds/SbiderSlut). 



> 原作者：SbiderSlut (BlackCoffeeCat)  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权：  
> http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12d45fe90

Peter很聪明，虽然MJ偶尔会说他相当地直观且敏锐——在感情和做蠢事的方面上。不过“相当”算是个关键词，对吧？

毕竟，他设法将Tony Stark拐上床，然后钻进男人的心里；如果这不需要依靠一定程度的情感直觉，那他又该怎么做呢？

当然，并不是Peter良好的诱惑技巧令Tony Stark把他推到最近的墙上，也不是他性感诱人的个性让男人缩短他们嘴唇间相隔的最后几寸； 连Peter自己也知道他拼命诱惑男人的行为实在是又蠢又尴尬。和Tony交往之前，他骨子里透不出一点性感的味道。

（如果他没记错的话，他们第一次接吻的契机是一回机械爆炸，当时碎片仅差几吋就要削掉Peter的头，没有任何性感或是诱惑的气氛，一点也没有。）

事实上，如果Peter没有把这件事视为纯粹厚颜无耻，他就会对自己的行为感到无比尴尬。

但现在，骑上Tony Stark 粗大的阴茎几乎成为了他的每日行程；所以无论他为了达到今天的目的牺牲了多少尊严都是值得的，他并不会因此感到羞耻。这可是完美的，如果有人要和Tony Stark约会，他们绝对不会感到任何羞耻。

重点是Peter相当地直观和敏锐；在这种情况下，“相当”意味着他成功收服了世界上条件最好的黄金单身汉之一。这可不是件容易的事，Peter会给自己应有的奖励。

但在另一方面，除了高调地和Tony Stark对着干之外，Peter在谈论其他话题都一致保持谦虚。

所以他会承认事情已经过去了。

像是这件事。

他们正在享用美好的晚宴，品尝葡萄酒和美食，有精心安排过的座位及漂亮的圆木桌，桌上铺的华丽桌布一直延长到地板上。

本质上来讲，是一个月里标准的第三个星期六晚上。

如同那些有着葡萄酒、美食，安排好的座位及圆木桌的晚宴一样，Tony会用他厚实的手掌来回按压Peter的胯下，以一种折磨人的节奏缓缓动作，虽说这样还不足以让他射出来，但确实会令他痛苦地硬着整整一晚上。

这些晚宴共有三个共同点：

一、Tony总是坐在Peter 旁边

二、他总是要Peter穿着全套西装，让他能把外套脱下来挂在手臂上；你知道的，为了掩盖那精神奕奕，在Tony的抚弄下绝对不会软掉的性器

三、Peter都会穿着造型放荡的内裤，虽然他知道夜晚来临时Tony都会以某种方式玷污那件贴身衣物；上头的图案代表着两人的小情趣 : 越是鲜艳花俏越好

在某个月的第三个星期六, 他们和桌旁的名流人士聊天时, 每个人都非常清楚地看出，Tony正漫不经心地在桌下调戏他的年轻学生。

Peter已经学会压下被激起的情欲――他知道规矩, 知道在站起来之前要脱下西装外套, 知道如何维持面无表情和保持表面上的镇定。

而现在, 他知道如何将臀部一点一点蹭向Tony温暖的手掌, 以获得一些摩擦来缓解快感, 并且让上半身维持不动。

他可不会让自己出丑。

他知道如何在高潮边缘时和别人进行体面的对话――轻松而自信地讨论他在麻省理工上的课程、他对未来的计划、以及他是如何享受成年时光；他知道如何吸引那些社会精英。

他也知道, 一旦他们回到家, 他就会被按到最近的墙面上被疯狂地扯掉衣服,由于Tony一直在戏弄Peter,当他看到Peter生气（Tony以此为乐）时就会拉着Peter做上一整晚。嗯, 还有内裤。两者间荒谬的结合会使Tony更加兴奋。

当然, 这位亿万富翁已经无法满足于平日的生活方式,那些令人绝望的晚宴将他变成了一只野兽。

而Peter喜欢Tony变得像野兽的时候。

Peter认为, 今晚将会是一个美好的夜晚, 因为他知道这个程序不曾变动过，一切都会都按计划进行――他们去喝酒吃饭, 享受上流社会, 然后回家, 以一种野生动物式的性爱取代他们之前表现出的优雅，事情都是这样发展的。

至少, 应该是这样的。

那时发生了什么? 一位坐在餐桌另一头的老先生深情地对他们微笑。他看起来像个善良的爷爷――当然不是那种在不知情的情况下将Peter和Tony变态游戏的赌注提高一百万英镑的人。

所以当时Tony和Peter并没有想太多。

然后那位绅士开口,但他并没有意识到他的言论是多么地引人遐想, “你和Mr.Parker之间的关系真的很了不起, Tony。你们就像是父子一样。”

 

像 _父子_ 一樣⋯

 

那只握在Peter腿间器官的手僵住了, 除了对他暸若指掌的Peter之外, 其他人都没有察觉到Tony突然间的僵硬。

至于Peter呢？

他的臀部因为Tony突然的紧握而收紧――他射了, 就射在裤子里,Peter忍不住低喘一声。

天哪, 这个想法实在是太火辣了。

Peter从来没有想过这种事, 但现在呢？它完完全全是一回事。

足够改变一切。

比如, Tony可以做他的父亲, Peter会是他放荡的小儿子,渴望着Daddy又大又粗的肉棒。而Daddy非常了解他的小男孩,爱他, 把他宠坏, 他会给Peter他想要的一切......

......Peter应该停止在非常公开的场合中用那些俗气色情片的思路来思考。

他也许(一定)该面对他那相当不稳定的现实, 然后为他们的晚宴上的同伴摆出一副正经的表情。

现实是, 他没有办法掩藏他对Tony幻想产生的反应;男人不可能感觉不到,Peter的性器还在他的掌心抽搐,温暖的浊液迅速地浸透了Peter胯部的布料。

哦, 天啊, Tony会怎么想？他会觉得恶心吗？

不过, Peter的恐慌感并没有机会持续增加, 因为他的胯下的手突然收紧了, 一层细微的红晕沿着Tony的衣领缓缓升起。

"是的。" Tony说, Peter意识到他的声音听起来很沙哑,但似乎只有他一个人发现。

当Tony渴望那种堕落、激烈的性爱时, 他的声音就会变得特殊而低哑，这时他和Peter就会远离礼貌的社交场合。Tony的声音总能彻底摧毁Peter的理智。当然，那可是Peter的最爱。

“你知道的。”Tony继续说道, “这就是为什么我们一向保持低调, 媒体实在是太他妈的爱管闲事――他就像我从来没有过的儿子。而且我们相处得很好，对吧，亲爱的？ ”

Peter的阴茎勇敢地起了反应,不知为何它又再次胀硬起来。“呃⋯” 他结结巴巴地说, 在Tony的手向下按压时, 他努力吞下一声柔和的呜咽。Peter可以感觉到精液由于手掌的挤压又流出了些许, 他知道当Tony的指尖在他的裤裆上描绘性器的形状时，可以清楚地感觉到渗进他指缝间那湿黏混乱的液体, 抚摸的节奏缓慢且稳定“是-是的，你对我这么好。”

“我一直都对你很好, 亲爱的。” Tony低语, 并向桌子上的其他人露出鲨鱼般的微笑, 他们看起来都被迷住了, 绝对是在羡慕他们那看似纯洁的感情。

他们都是些容易相信别人的傻瓜。

“这已经不是秘密了, 对吧？所以如果你们想知道――当然你们会想――Peter对我来说不仅仅是一个学生。任何人都会骄傲地说他是自己的爱人――毕竟他是一个非常棒、非常甜蜜的男孩，对吧？ ”

这句话从桌子周围获得了一些肯定和点头, 几双柔软的眼睛散发出欣赏的目光。不过, 他们的视线都在Peter的头上飞来飞去。

Peter专注于Tony透过层层的衣料的触摸, 兴奋在他的肠子里强烈地翻腾, 处于禁忌边缘的感觉像是燃料一般焚烧着情欲, 男人的声音透露出诱人低沉的饥渴。这是令他感官超载的最佳方式。

Peter露出无辜的微笑, 试着让自己看起来像 “不会沉沦于性爱的正直人士”,而不是 “刚发现自己有Daddy kink的堕落变态”

假装正常比Peter愿意承认需要的更多的努力。

幸运的是, 重要的事情已经发生了, 他们正在享用最后一轮甜点, 所以当Tony检查他的手表, 并说他们该回家时, 没有人觉得这很离谱,毕竟他们已经度过了漫长的一天。

“别忘了你的外套。”Tony一边低声说, 一边扶着Peter站起来。Peter注意到Tony特意脱下他的外套挂在手臂上, 以遮掩他的下半身。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony推着Peter的背一路走出后门，迅速将他塞进黑色轿车的后座，自己再匆忙地爬进车里。

这台车是无人驾驶的。虽说Tony是一个常做荒唐事来捉弄Happy的混蛋，但他并没有混蛋到要Happy在一个110％会和Peter在后座打得火热的晚上开车送两人回家，通常他们在后座会(1)让Beyoncé和Jay-Z感到耻辱 (2)让后座的遮挡窗失去隔音效果。

“你知道自己像个淫荡的婊子吗，Parker？”Tony低吼着转身面对Peter， “你他妈真的很放荡，你想让我当你的Daddy然后操你？”他装作不赞同的样子嘲弄道， “肮脏的男孩。”

“有其父必有其子。”Peter轻笑。他的身体在那个简单的想象下热了起来。 他直视着Tony的裤裆，底下的器官看起来即将把布料撑破。 “而且你也硬了，是因为我吗？”

“你真是个该死的威胁。”Tony呻吟，他一边用手摩着裤裆，一边解开裤子上的扣环缓解被布料挤压的阴茎。“把屁股挪过来，baby.别让Daddy等你。”

Peter爬向Tony，在他的嘴唇印上一个纯洁的吻。“你想要怎么操我......Daddy?”他低声说；这个词对他来说很陌生，从嘴里说出时甚至另他觉得有点下流，还带点禁忌的意味，以致他抑制不住自己迅速窜红的脸。

基本上可说是正符合他的喜好。

“像这样。”Tony低声说，托着Peter的臀部将他拉近，让他跪在自己的膝盖上。 这个姿势将Peter的屁股毫无遗漏地展现在Tony的视线内，几乎快要贴到他脸上， “你为什么不脱掉裤子，让Daddy欣赏你漂亮的内裤？”

在Tony视线的强烈刺激下，Peter全身都热了起来，他咬着嘴唇，缓缓解开裤子前面的纽扣，将边缘向下拉了拉，褪到大腿中央。

“你觉得怎么样？”Peter狡黠地问道，摇晃着他的臀部，看着Tony对着上头的装饰舔了舔嘴唇——鲜红色的缎带、系在腰上的小蝴蝶结、Peter的性器紧贴着布料⋯

⋯一大堆精液浸湿了内裤前端。

“很好。”Tony低喃。他将拇指放在那件贴身衣物上轻轻拨弄，正好抵在Peter的性器顶端，他轻笑着着Peter向前摆动臀部，并发出一声低喘。“你很饥渴，是吗?”

“Yes, please.” Peter呜咽出声。

“Please who?”

喔，对了 ，“Daddy.” Peter 呻吟， 这个陌生的称谓令他感到浑身发热. “Please, Daddy.” 他的阴茎在内裤里跳动,又一股精液流出性器顶端，沾湿了Tony拇指下的衣料 。

“Please what?”

Tony甚至没有想要隐藏他得意的笑容，他很喜欢这样戏弄Peter，或是惹他生气。

在另一方面，Peter可能会哭出来，他喜欢Tony这样，直到他无法招架这种挑逗；而他同时也渴望能得到纾解。

不过他暂时还不会得到。

“Alright, 转身” Tony 说，他不强迫Peter回答这个羞耻的问题。

Peter服从了指令，坐在后脚跟上面朝着车窗。

“手和膝盖。”

彼得忍着尴尬，弓起身子向前倾，露出圆润的屁股。

“Good boy.”一只粗糙的手正沿着左臀的曲线摩擦。

很长一段时间里，彼得只能听到自己粗重的呼吸声，他甚至能感受到托尼落在他屁股上的热烈视线，他知道男人只是静静看着。托尼经常这么做，他喜欢视觉上的刺激。

“看看你。”托尼深呼吸，彼得感受到细微的气流正轻轻打他裸露的背上，“为Daddy穿着漂亮的内裤，晚餐前你有清理过吗，甜心?”

“Yes.” 彼得哽咽着说， “I did.”

“Perfect.” Tony 咕哝。“看来Daddy把你调教得很好，是吗?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“听话的婊子会得到奖励, 对吧？”彼得还没来得及回答, 就感觉到一张脸正抵在他的屁股上, 一股温暖的气流穿过薄薄的布料吹到他的穴口上。

“Yes, oh God, please, Daddy.”彼得低喊，他缩起身子，不由自主地颤抖起来。

“Well.”托尼笑出声，彼得能感觉到，接着托尼将脸移开，“既然你都开口求我了。”

彼得屏住呼吸，感觉到托尼的手指挑起了他内裤的边缘，将它拉下后在臀部下方卷起。

实在是太放荡了——他的臀瓣分开，翘挺的屁股暴露在空气中，完全任由托尼摆布。

彼得的心跳得很快；他没办法从这个角度看见托尼，而且他完全不知道接下来会发生什么。

突然间，一个温暖湿润的触感碰了碰穴口，打转着，然后轻轻探入后穴。Fuck，这感觉太棒了，彼得想着。当托尼把脸埋在彼得的两片臀瓣之间，饥渴地用他的舌头舔弄彼得时，彼得不由自主地垂下头，发出一声高亢、充满欲望的短促尖叫。

当托尼吸吮着他的肉穴时，彼得能听到响亮的水声，像是一种悦耳的噪音。他能感觉到大量的唾液从洞口处滴落，紧绷在内裤中的阴茎再次吐出大量的浊液，渗出内裤前端。

当托尼将嘴唇贴在穴口边缘用力吸吮时，彼得忍不住大声尖叫 “Oh my God, Daddy.”他喊道，“Please, please, please,我快到了！”

  
然后托尼就莫名其妙地退了回去。

“..Daddy?” 彼得呻吟，向后探头看看发生了什么事。

“头转回去。”托尼说，语气中带着一种彼得会毫不犹豫去服从的权威。 “不许看。”

接着托尼的手向前圈住彼得的喉咙并收紧，男人的胸口往前贴着彼得的背，胯部抵着他的屁股，两人的下半身完美地对齐。

“我知道我现在要做什么。” 托尼热情的低语围绕在彼得耳边。那只握住彼得喉咙的手向后一拉，使彼得无法控制地大声呻吟；托尼用他包裹着衣物的阴茎粗暴地摩着彼得的屁股，“我要像这样狠狠地操你，操到你求饶也不会停下——射进你结实的小屁股里，而你必须得接受它。”

Fuck. Yes.

Peter的嘴里泄露出几声响亮的呜咽。  
“哦，你喜欢这样吗？”Tony问，“你喜欢最好。因为在那之后，我会射在你屁股上，然后把你放荡的内裤拉回去。在我们回家之前，你会像一个乖小孩一样坐在Daddy的精液上。”

“O-okay. ”Peter 结结巴巴地说，“Yes, please. 操我，Daddy. ”

Tony下一秒确实这么做了。

他粗暴地抓住Peter的后颈往下按，将Peter脸朝下推向坐垫，直到他的上半身完全趴在椅垫上，屁股高高地翘在空中。随后Tony向前，狠狠顶入Peter的后穴。

“Fuck yeah.”Tony低声叫着，臀部向前，动作迅速而稳定。“好了，别动。Daddy need you. ”

Peter比任何人都喜欢Tony发出的锐利、低沉的哼声。Tony慢慢放开颈上的手掌，一次又一次地撞着Peter的臀部。“Yes, Daddy.”他低声说，并微微侧着脸，以免被椅垫压住，“操我，射给我。你的男孩也需要你，Daddy.”

Peter满意地注意到，当他向Tony恳求时，男人会脱离原有的节奏而失去理智。

“把我当作婊子一样操我，Daddy. 我是你的，我是你的荡妇。证明我是你的。”

“老天。”Tony呻吟着，抽插的节奏越来越快，操干的力道逐渐增大。“Fuck, baby,你这样会让Daddy先射出来的。”

“射给我， Daddy. 射给你的baby boy，我想要你的精液，Please, please, please.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tony呻吟，每一次的撞击都伴着几句兴奋的低咒“Fuck, baby, Daddy快射了。”

“Yes, yes, yes.”Peter尖声叫着，当他听到内裤被完全拉下时忍不住期待地握紧拳头。 他听到了Tony低沉的呻吟，身后传来许多诱人的水声，光滑的阴茎猛烈地来回进出。

车内响着一阵阵泥泞的拍打声，Peter兴奋地期待着，Tony的声音突然变成短促、单纯的啊，啊，啊。

通常情况下，这时Peter会像是坏掉一样发出高亢的呻吟，但什么也比不上他发现Tony失去理智时的火辣。

“Please, Daddy,我想要它。” Peter恳求，向后扭动着，他知道这个举动会让Tony更加地兴奋，“射给你的baby boy.”

“Fuck, Daddy要射了。” Tony发出几声急促的喘气，接着是一声响亮的长吟；Peter感觉到几股微冷的精液喷溅在皮肤上，随即Tony便抱着他的腰压在他身上。

被这样操干和碰触不应该感到如此美妙才是，Peter因为被还没释放的阴茎而没有被完全地满足，而Tony压在他身上的重量——男人的性器在后穴里抽蓄的感觉——却令Peter满意地颤抖。看到Tony失去理智、失去控制，并粗暴地进入Peter时，在某种程度上，Peter所有感官都能得到相当的快感。

当Tony慢慢抽出, 手指挑起裤腰把被沾脏的内裤的边缘拉起时, Peter不合逻辑地感到满足。Tony用力拍了拍Peter的屁股，把布料拉到他沾满精液的屁股上时, Peter迷迷糊糊地感到高兴。

他让Tony将他拉到他的膝盖上温柔地吻他。 Peter咧嘴笑着轻吻了一下，叹了口气，轻轻地捂着男人留着胡子的脸颊。

“Hmm, I love you.” Tony 对着Peter的下巴喃喃道，紧紧地抱着他，“我挺喜欢这样的，我能继续当你的Daddy吗，甜心?"

“Yes, yes.” Peter 回应道，然后抱住男人“我也喜欢这样，I love you, Daddy. ”他很满足，只要Tony喜欢，他可以一直保持那样，只不过他忘了自己的性器依然处于兴奋状态。

然而Tony并没有忘记Peter的需求，他突然觉得自己很慷慨，他低声说道: “亲爱的，你能跪在Daddy腿上吗? ”他用两只结实的手托住Peter沾上精液的屁股将他抱起来，扶着他跨坐在自己大腿上。

“Daddy的好孩子。”Tony咕哝道，接着在Peter的鼻尖上轻轻地吻了一下，男孩不禁咯咯笑了起来，“Baby,想射吗?

Peter急切地点头“Yes, please.”

“Come here, sweet boy.”Tony说，把Peter拉得更近，衣料包裹的阴茎随着动作在Tony的上腹缓缓摩擦，“轮到Daddy让你舒服了。”他的双手紧紧抓住Peter的屁股并引导他的臀部，让他慢慢地、稳定地磨着自己的性器，“就像这样，baby,你觉得如何?”

Peter轻轻呜咽一声，双手搭在Tony肩上，“太棒了。”他低声说，专注地皱起眉头。他尽量迎着Tony的手，随着Tony的节奏摆动着臀部。“我可以动快一点吗?”

“当然了baby.”放在Peter臀部上的手加快了速度，他紧紧地抓住Tony的肩膀，Tony结实的腹部开始绷紧。下身的抽插带来了令人难以置信的快感，Peter的呻吟逐渐变得高亢且女性化，他正一步一步攀上高潮，“啊，啊，Daddy, 我快—我快到了—”

“没关系，亲爱的。”Tony低声说，舔了舔Peter的颈侧，并吻上他的下颌线条，“为了Daddy.”他对着Peter的耳朵沙哑地低语着。

Peter在不断地颤抖，过多的快意使他流下了泪水，Tony用手臂环抱着男孩的下背将他托起，看着他在高潮的波涛中颤抖着喘息。

“感觉如何，baby?”当Peter睁开眼睛时，Tony问道。

“很好。”Peter低声说，俯身把脸埋进Tony的颈窝里，他的双手紧抓着Tony的衬衫前端，“Thank you, Daddy，你……你对我太好了。”

“我会试试的。”Tony嘟囔着，把Peter拉到他身边，紧紧地抱着他，这让Peter有点疼。“我会继续努力。”

这是件他们正在努力的事。就Peter而言，他会缓慢地、精心地去弥补，那怕是费尽心思；他已经为此做好了长期的准备，生活并不总是善待着Tony Stark，Peter打算弥补这个残酷的世界对男人的每一次伤害。

这是一场他已准备好的战斗。

但就目前而言，Peter只是满足于蜷缩在Daddy的怀里，即使精液继续浸湿他的皮肤，弄脏他的衣服。他满足于在Tony温暖的怀抱里寻求庇护，同时也让Tony安稳地躺在他的臂弯里，耐心地等待着时间的流逝，去治愈两人的伤痛，不管它们是新是旧。

他们正朝着一个充满希望的方向前进—— 一个健康，古怪但快乐的方向。  
Peter呼气，闭上眼睛微笑着。

\---

(第二天，Peter订购了20种不同颜色的棉质灯笼内裤，每一件的屁股上都印着“Daddy”  
即使MJ是对的，他也的确对某些事一无所知，他也不会蠢到去放弃一件好事。  
毕竟，他从未放弃过Tony Stark。他不打算这么做。  
至于Daddy的事? 这是一种非常棒的情趣，Peter会一直持续下去。)

 


End file.
